ben10evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Evolution/Voice Cast
'Heroes' Ben Tennyson: Yuri Lowenthal Rex Salazar J.J. Cooney Aldin St. John Gwen Tennyson: Ashley Johnson Kevin Levin: Greg Cipes Rook Blonko: Bumper Robinson Lord Raiden: Richard Epcar Machaform Zed: Paul Eiding Julie Yamamoto: Vyvan Pham Ship Rayona: Kimberly Brooks Cooper Daniels: Chris Pratt Kai Green Torrac Ester Glitch: Yuri Lowenthal Cale Goldstar Dan Tennant Saya Kitamura Kailee Tennyson Clyde Fife Keith Riley: Yuri Lowenthal Kim Kwan: Vyvan Pham Helen Wheels: Juliet Landau Manny Armstrong: Khary Payton Pierce Wheels: Adam Wylie Alan Albright: Zeno Robinson Argit: Alexander Polinsky Zock Maxwell Pamela Augustine Valosk Zen Antauri Hal Gibson Otto Freeman Spencer "Sparx" Stevenson Nora Anderson Captain Dark Gatorboy Porcupine Eddie GrandSmith Lucy Mann: Tara Strong Rook Shar: Alanna Ubach Eunice Jimmy Jones Luhley Charmcaster Elena Validus Myaxx Fistina Sparkwire Princess Trixlight Khaos Tetrax Shard Don "Flippy" Flipperson Francine "Flaky" Robbins Ricky Keaton: The Red Ranger of the six and the leader. When Ben becomes Omni-White, he lets him lead. Ian Woolridge: The Black Ranger of the six. Todd Parkerson: The Blue Ranger of the six. Risa Yamamoto: The Yellow Ranger of the six; Julie's big sister, who went away overseas to college prior to Alien Force. Theresa Star: The Pink Ranger of the six. Tony Kobain: The Green Ranger of the six and Theresa's lover. Quasar-Lord Pyrrhona Metal Zero Buucha Shan'qua Slick Raccoon Lolla Hopper Grootar Nike Prince/Amazonessa: Haven Paschall Arthur Curry Jr./Aquaprince: Josh Keaton Azari/Lightning Panther Jordana Macy Captain Crispin Macy Dr. Cyril Conroy/Dr. Lizard Sorasu Rogers A.K.A. American Key Kairisa Thorson Rikuto Barnes Ben 23: Yuri Lowenthal Gwen 10: Ashley Johnson Corporal Lance Princess Ilana Octus Circe Tuck Cricket Skwydd Agent Six Rebecca Holiday White Knight Bobo Haha Breach Dexter Monkey Blossom: Cathy Cavadini Bubbles voice Bubbles Bubbles: Tara Strong Buttercup: Elizabeth Daily Bunny: Ashley Johnson Bell: Lara Jill Miller Bright (known as Numbuh 360 in the Kids Next Door) Beam (known as Numbuh 778 in the Kids Next Door) Beauty (known as Numbuh 534 in the Kids Next Door) Bliss (known as Numbuh 583 in the Teens Next Door) Blueberrie (known as Numbuh 324 in the Kids Next Door) Brick: Rob Paulsen Boomer (known as Numbuh 1816 in the Kids Next Door) Butch (known as Numbuh 8697 in the Kids Next Door) Bash (Bunny's counterpart; known as Numbuh 9440 in the Kids Next Door) Bardge (Bell's counterpart; known as Numbuh 1715 in the Kids Next Door) Fuzzy Lumpkins: Jim Cummings Julayla Beryl Cadmus Ace (Cadmus clone of Gangreen Gang's Ace) Snake: Tom Kenny Berry Lumpkins Cherry Lumpkins Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan) Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beetles) Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby Lincoln): Cree Summer Numbuh 7 (Mushi Sanban) Numbuh 9 (Maurice) Dark Operative (Tommy Gilligan; formerly known as "The Tommy") Numbuh 11 (Cree Lincoln): Cree Summer Numbuh 10 Numbuh 23 (Virginia Sims) Numbuh 35 (Bartie Stork) Numbuh 49 (Lizzie Devine; Cadmus clone of the original's human form) Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky) Kids Next Door of Sector W Benji Barker (Numbuh 364): Greg Cipes Numbuh 83 (Sonia) Numbuh 84 (Lee) Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) Numbuh 362 (Rachel McKenzie) Numbuh 19th Century Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno) Numbuh 999 (Mrs. Uno) Numbuh 1's G:KND team Numbuh Base-2 (Langilgi) Numbuh 3 Cubed (Cookiwater) Numbuh 4000 (Walku) Numbuh M5 (Aaybelaa): Cree Summer Tommy Oliver: Jason David Frank Jason Lee Scott Kimberly Hart: Amy Jo Johnson Billy Cranston Adam Park: Johnny Yong Bosch Aisha Campbell: Karen Ashley Tomax Oliver: Jason David Frank Zack Taylor Trini Kwan Rocky DeSantos Superman: George Newbern Wonder Woman: Susan Eisenberg Batman: Kevin Conroy Flash (Wally West) Flash (Barry Allen) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (John Stewart) Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Razer Aya Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall/Shayera Hol) Captain Shazam/Captain Marvel Martian Manhunter Dead Man Hawkman (Carter Hall/Katar Hol) Aquaman Red Tornado Black Canary Cyborg Firestorm *Jason Rusch *Ronnie Raymond) Black Lightning Katana Metamorpho Geo-Force Halo Green Arrow Tigress Amazo Wildcat Icon Rocket Mento Elasti-Woman Negative Man Robotman Niles Caulder Lobo Garuru Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) The Creeper Hourman (Rick Tyler) Booster Gold Power Girl Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Vixen B'wana Beast Jesse Quick Etrigan the Demon Spectre (Jim Corrigan) Big Barda Orion Lady Shazam Neville (Benjamin Satterley) Elongated Man Jade The Question The Inquisitor (Renee Montoya) Atom Smasher Stargirl S.T.R.I.P.E. Gypsy Blue Devil Crimson Fox (Vivian D'Aramis) Hourman (Rick Tyler) The Atom (Ray Palmer) The Atom (Ryan Choi) Black Vulcan Apache Chief Samurai El Dorado Zatanna Fire Ice The Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) Steel Long Shadow Wing Dragon Juice Downpour Shifter Batwoman (Katrina Moldoff) Batwoman (Sonia Alcana) Batwoman (Kathy Kane) Supergirl Doctor Fate (Seth Craigson) Plastic Man Captain Atom Metal Men *Gold *Iron *Lead *Mercury *Platinum *Tin Adam Strange Madame Xanadu Hellblazer (John Constantine) Phantom Stranger Obsidian Hawk and Dove Waverider Blue Lantern (Axton Aries) Card Queen (Cadmus clone of Harley Quinn) Supermaster (Cadmus clone of Lex Luthor) Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Rick Flag, Jr. Deathstroke Solomon Grundy (Cadmus clone) Killer Frost Catwoman Poison Ivy: Grey DeLisle Harley Quinn: Tara Strong J-Prankster (Flax Blackwell) Plastique Bronze Tiger Deadshot Enchantress Giganta (Cadmus clone) Captain Boomerang: Liam O' Brien Cheetah (Cadmus clone) Nightshade King Shark Cluemaster Electrocutioner Hailstone Parasite (Cadmus clone) Citizen Cold (Leonardo Smart) Summer Blaze (Mick Calhoun) White Canary (Sara Lance) Young Justice *Nightwing: Troy Baker *Starfire (Koriand'r/Kori Anders) *Raven: Tara Strong *Robin (Tim Drake) *Red Robin (Damian Wayne) *Starblaze (Starfire II; Cadmus clone/Younger sister of the first Starfire, Koritand'r/Korita Anders) *Powerborg (Luke Robertson) *Nightfinch (Hydia Keets) *Beast Boy *Terra *Superboy *Miss Martian *Blue Beetle *Guardian (Teen Titans Herald) *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Impulse (Iris West) *Arrowette *Lunamis (Arrowette's identical twin sister) *Aquagirl *Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) *Tempest (Teen Titans Aqualad) *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Troia (Teen Titans Wonder Girl/Donna Troy) *Static Shock: Phil LaMarr *Gear *Rubberband Man *Talon *She-Bang *Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood) *Permafrost *Soul Power *Sparky *Lagoon Boy *Bulk (Blue character based on Hulk; same personality as the Hulk from Super Hero Squad Show) *Red Arrow *Zatina (Zatanna's little sister) *Big Brother (Brendan Brotor) *Cyrex *Brusher *Ash Hall/Eagle *Batgirl *Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) *Batwing (Luke Fox) *Oracle (Jenna Gordon; Cadmus clone of Barbara Gordon) *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Javelin (Artemis Meadows) *Bizarro (Cadmus clone of Superman, but in Bizarro's skin and costume colors) *Yellow Lantern (Kayden Braddock; Cadmus clone of Hal Jordan) *Sinestro (Cadmus clone; Mentor to Kayden) *Jinx *Ravager *Cheshire *Bumblebee *Más y Menos *Arsenal *Spoiler *Wonder Twins **Zan **Jayna *Gleek *Pantha *Red Star *Thunder *Lightning *Kole *Gnarrk *Jericho *Killowat *Wildebeest *Hot Spot *Bushido *Argent *Nightrider *Battalion *Mirage *Flamebird *Speedbomb *Captain Shazam Jr. *Speedy (Mia Dearden) Space Ghost Jan Jace Blip Blue Falcon Dynomutt Gearcat Jetbeak The Watchmen *Nite Owl (Dan Dreiberg) *Silk Spectre (Laurie Juspeczyk) *Rorschach (Reggie Demery) *Doctor Manhattan *Ozymandias *The Comedian *Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith) *Beeman: Diedrich Bader *Atrocitus: Ike Amadi *Razer: Jason Spisak *Zilius Zox *Bleez *Dex-Starr *Devastatorin *Garnak *Galatea: Kari Wahlgren *Dredge Jonny Quest: JD Roth Jessie Bannon Hadji Singh Bandit Dr. Benton Quest Race Bannon Jezebel Jade Kenyon Estella Velasquez Ray Randall/Birdman Jordan Baxter/Birdboy Roxanne Drew/Birdgirl Avenger Falcon 7 The Impossibles Multi-Man Coil-Man Fluid-Man Cobalt Blue SWAT Kats *Jake "Razor" Clawson *Chance "T-Bone" Furlong Callie Briggs Felina Feral Jeffro Steel Ulysses Feral Mayor Manx SWAT Kats Elite Radical Squadron *Stacy "Aero" Howard *Phoebe "Apex" Chase *Hans "Crimson" Lynx *Ling "Gaze" Xiao *Mike "Klystron" Rowesoft *Mallory "Tack" Catlow *Ashton "Wildstorm" Rios Dr. Lennox Greenbox Dr. Viper (Cadmus clone) One Punch Man (Saitama) Demon Cyborg (Genos) Deku (Izuku Midoriya) Uravity (Ochaco Uraraka) Combustor (Katsuki Bakugo) Thermo (Shoto Todoraki) Creati (Momo Yaoyorozu) Froppy (Tsuyu Asui) Ingenium (Tenya Iida) Tsukuyomi (Fumikage Tokoyami) Chargebolt (Denki Kaminari) Earphone Jack (Kyoka Jiro) Red Riot (Eijiro Kirishima) Tailman (Mashirao Ojiro) Sugarman (Rikido Sato) Anima (Koji Koda) Invisible Girl (Toru Hagakure) Grape Juice (Minoru Mineta) Tentacole (Mezo Shoji) Cellophane (Hanta Sero) Waterspark (Shunji Tsukagi) Batknight/Brucen McCane: Will Arnett Madoka Kaname Homura Akemi Sayaka Miki Mami Tomoe Kyoko Sakura Nagisa Momoe 'Villains' Reptalon Lecter General Modula Baron Vilgax Van Kleiss Biowulf Skalamander Albedo: Yuri Lowenthal Sunny Kevron 11: Greg Cipes Rabedo: Tara Strong Fistrook: Bumper Robinson Zs'Skayr Kuphulu Dr. Viktor Crüjo Servantis Swift Phil Billings Leander Gorvan Darkstar Fistrick Chadzmuth Salvotor Alfio Vorkalth Norrix Dr. Psychobos Jeremiah Surd Julia Lorenzo Dr. Napoleon Zin The Zin Twins *Anaya Zin *Melana Zin Children of Arkham *William Brisk/King Boss *Rogan Dreed/Arkham Knight *Deadlymutt *Verona Arkham/Lady Arkham *Dilly Zonka: Christopher Lloyd *Jokesmith *Dax Fillon/Electron *Dr. Malory Octavius/Dr. Arachnipuss *Dora Smithy/Cryogeno *Tatsuyoshi Yamamoto/Scorpios *Butch O'Hirm/Rhinoton *Lord Vampyre *Lady Maldame *Gill-Man *Lord Fear *Lynessa *Zubo Kuno/Dualface *Ezekiel Rage *Elise Lenoir *The Vengers **Injustice **Billy Billions **Mazuma **Carl Nesmith/Overlord **Kane North/Shockman The Negative 10 *Kundo *Dr. Animo *Khyber *Fouroto *Looma Red Wind *Clancy *Rojo *Frogonia *Attea *Zombozo Thanotas V.V. Argost Munya Mandark Quackor Cobra-La *Mojo Jojo: Roger L. Jackson *Him: Tom Kane *Cadmus Fuzzy Lumpkins: Jim Cummings *Powerpunk Girls **Berserk **Brat **Brute **Princess Morbucks: *Boa *Sedusa: Jennifer Hale *The Amoeba Boys **Bossman: **Junior: **Slim: *Femme Fatale: Grey DeLisle *The Gangreen Gang **Ace: Jeff Bennett **Belladonna: Natalie Palamides **Cadmus Snake: Tom Kenny **Grubber: Jeff Bennett **Big Billy: Jeff Bennett **Lil' Arturo: Tom Kenny *Mr. Mime: Tom Kenny *Mike Brikowski: Jeff Bennett *Lenny Baxter: Tom Kenny *Gorefang the Berserk Lord Zedd Rita Repulsa Goldar Scorpina Rito Revolto Squatt Baboo Finster Lex Luthor Gorilla Grodd Vandal Savage Angle Man Atomic Skull Bane Metallo Mirror Master Doctor Destiny Joker Harley Quinn (Cadmus clone) Catwoman (Cadmus clone) Black Manta/Devil Ray Cheetah Solomon Grundy Volcana Toyman Evil Star Bizarro Giganta Heat Wave Blockbuster Copperhead Goldface KGBeast Killer Frost (Cadmus clone) Poison Ivy (Cadmus clone) Neutron Parasite Rampage Heatwave (Mick Rory) Silver Banshee The Key The Monocle Merlyn Weather Wizard Fastball Shade Ma'alefa'ak Major Disaster Tala Slade (evil Cadmus clone of the reformed Deathstroke) Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) The H.I.V.E. *Red X *Kitten *Gizmo *Mammoth *See-More *Private H.I.V.E *Billy Numerous *Kyd Wykkyd *Stone Darkseid Desaad Granny Goodness Kalibak Devilance Doctor Bedlam G. Gordon Godfrey Amazing Grace Mantis Steppenwolf Virman Vundabar Female Furies *Lashina *Mad Harriet *Stompa *Gilotina Sinestro Plasmus Overload Blackfire Cinderblock Atlas Klarion Black Beetle Ebon Shiv Hot-Streak Aquamaria Dark Kat Dr. Viper The Metallikats *Mac Mange *Molly Mange Hard Drive Dr. Lieter Greenbox Dark SWAT Kats *Dark Razor *Dark T-Bone Dark Callie Briggs Turmoil The Pastmaster Madkat (Cadmus clone of original) 'Aliens' Omnitrix Aliens Alien X AmpFibian Arctiguana Armodrillo Astrodactyl Atomix Ball Weevil Big Chill Blitzwolfer Bloxx Brainstorm Bullfrag Buzzshock Cannonbolt ChamAlien Chromastone Clockwork Crashhopper Diamondhead Ditto Eatle Echo Echo Eye Guy Fasttrack Feedback Four Arms Frankenstrike Ghostfreak Goop Gravattack Grey Matter Gutrot Heatblast Humungousaur Jetray Jury Rigg Kickin Hawk Lodestar Mole-Stache Nanomech NRG Pesky Dust Rath Ripjaws Shocksquatch Snare-oh Spidermonkey Stinkfly Swampfire Terraspin Toepick Perk Upchuck Murk Upchuck Upgrade Walkatrout Water Hazard Way Big Whampire Wildmutt Wildvine XLR8 Cragneous (NEW! Permanent replacement of The Worst; Form based on the Thing) Decagon Vreedle (NEW! Temporary until it gets permanently removed) Overkill (NEW!) Portaler (NEW!) Rocks (NEW!) Sandbox (NEW!) Shellhead (NEW!) Snakepit (NEW!) Spitter (NEW!) Squidstrictor (NEW!) Ventrilosquid (NEW!) Shock Rock (NEW!) Slapback (NEW!) Combinator (NEW! Form based on the Omnitrix Glitch Fusion) Dunkinfly (NEW! Form based on reboot Stinkfly) Omni-White (NEW! White Omni-Ranger form; powers just like those of Ultimate Ben used by Ultimate Ben 10,000) Ultra Ben (NEW! Form based on Superman, after scanning Superman's Kryptonian DNA) Insectoid (NEW! Form based on a Xenomorph) StealthStrike (NEW! Form based on a Yautja) Bengax (NEW! Form based on Vilgax) Arachnoman (NEW! Form a mix of Symbiote Spider-Man/Scarlet Spider) Metaclaw (NEW! Form based on X-Men's Wolverine) Gammacrush (NEW! Form based on the Incredible Hulk) Shadoblast (NEW! Form based on Shadow the Hedgehog) Darkshade (NEW!) Saiyajin (NEW! Form based on a Saiyan) Ninjafrog (NEW! Form based on Greninja) Electrat (NEW! Form based on Raichu) Bensetti (NEW! Form based on Mr. Resetti) Oozer (NEW! Form based on Chaos 2) Diaborolord (NEW! Form based on Diaboromon) Ultralight (NEW! Anodite form) Quillshot (NEW! DNA from Argit's species) Uniburn (NEW! Form based on Unitaur) Slamstrike (NEW! Form better than/based on Slapstrike) Timelapse (NEW! Permanent replacement of Eon; Takes the form of the suit from the game Timeshift) Benpuff (NEW! Form in the shape of/based on a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff Boy) Projeclaw (NEW!) Pain-Deer (NEW!) Ground-Pound (NEW!) Back-Lash (NEW!) Slime-Guy (NEW!) Brain-Fart (NEW!) Digga-Hole (NEW!) Solar-Bear (NEW!) Slammer-Head (NEW!) Clown-Freak (NEW!) Over-Bite (NEW!) Fling-Shot (NEW!) Tele-Warp (NEW!) Pick-Lock (NEW!) Jelly-Arms (NEW!) Snot-Rocket (NEW!) Ring-Master (NEW!) Snake-Thing (NEW!) Luna-Beam (NEW!) Garg-Oil (NEW!) Dust-Might (NEW!) Mud-Slop (NEW!) Fear-Factor (NEW!) Long-Legs (NEW!) Smog-Screen (NEW!) Rhino-Saur (NEW!) Pudge-Muffin (NEW!) Multi-Dude (NEW!) Brick-Face (NEW!) Mega-Screech (NEW!) Tidal-Wave (NEW!) Slam-Rammer (NEW!) Razor-Tail (NEW!) Mega-Morphisis (NEW!) Magno-Clank (NEW!) Earth-Crawler (NEW!) Crystle-Clear (NEW!) Acid-Slick (NEW!) Electro-Buzz (NEW!) LazerWorks (NEW!) SasSquash (NEW!) TimeWind (NEW!) AcroBat (NEW!) PulseOx (NEW!) Lulliby (NEW!) WindVain (NEW!) AtomicFang (NEW!) PhycicClopse (NEW!) CriptCreeper (NEW!) FreezerBurn (NEW!) SpeedDemon (NEW!) Sporpion (NEW!) AcidBurp (NEW!) ShredderMouth (NEW!) Beneos (NEW!) Cat-Knap (NEW!) Earthworm (NEW!) Bonehead (NEW!) Overflow (NEW!) Earthshaker (NEW!) Putty (NEW!) Drillbit (NEW!) Joker (NEW!) Leapfrog (NEW!) Brains and Brawn (NEW!) Furyfists (NEW!) Batz (NEW!) Gasket (NEW!) Suckermouth (NEW!) Skybird (NEW!) Spykeback (NEW!) Blastback (NEW!) Smashface (NEW!) Smokie (NEW!) Kracker (NEW!) Angelhands (NEW!) Porkrinder (NEW!) Nightmare (NEW!) Creeper (NEW!) Rockhard (NEW!) Gatorbyte (NEW!) Mashmallow (NEW!) XL-XS (NEW!) Nightscare (NEW!) Azerty (NEW!) Lightwire (NEW!) Air Razor (NEW!) Claymorph (NEW!) Vexray (NEW!) Soundbite (NEW!) Whirldwind (NEW!) Polarclaw (NEW!) SprocKat (NEW! Form based on Ratchet) Featherweight (NEW! Form based on Regular Show's Mordecai) Rigoon (NEW! Form based on Regular Show's Rigby) Fearcrow (NEW!) Kick-Axe (NEW!) Fly Guy (NEW!) Antlerpult (NEW!) Bataboom (NEW!) Slaymantis (NEW!) Invincibul (NEW!) Weathervein (NEW!) Wilderbee (NEW!) Coldsnap (NEW!) Cadabra (NEW!) Smokescreen (NEW!) Elphick (NEW!) Crocduster (NEW!) Tough Tusk (NEW!) Whirl Hog (NEW!) Groundpound (NEW!) Claw Cracker (NEW!) Quakeshake (NEW!) Ultimate Forms Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate Cannonbolt Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate Way Big Ultimate Rath (NEW!) Ultimate Arctiguana (NEW!) Ultimate Gravattack (NEW!) Ultimate Grey Matter (NEW!) Ultimate Wildvine (NEW!) Ultimate Fourarms (NEW!) Ultimate Upgrade (NEW!) Ultimate Diamondhead (NEW!) Ultimate Shocksquatch (NEW!) Ultimate Lodestar (NEW!) Ultimate Goop (NEW!) Ultimate Chromastone (NEW!) Ultimate Heatblast (NEW!) Ultimate Blitzwolfer (NEW!) Ultimate Feedback (NEW!) Ultimate Eatle (NEW!) Ultimate NRG (NEW!) Ultimate Armodrillo (NEW!) Ultimate Water Hazard (NEW!) Ultimate Terraspin (NEW!) Ultimate AmpFibian (NEW!) Ultimate Whampire (NEW!) Ultimate Mole-Stache (NEW!) Ultimate Frankenstrike (NEW!) Ultimate Alien X (NEW!) Ultimate Shadoblast (NEW!) Ultimate Saiyajin (NEW!) Ultimate ShredderMouth (NEW!) Ultimate Slam-Rammer (NEW!) Ultimate AcroBat (NEW!) Ultimate Rhino-Saur (NEW!) Ultimate Ninjafrog (NEW!) Ultimate Electrat (NEW!) Ultimate Oozer (NEW!) Ultimate Diaborolord (NEW!) Ultimate Ultralight (NEW!) Ultimate Bonehead (NEW!) Ultimate Sporpion (NEW!) Ultimate Leapfrog (NEW!) Ultimate Spykeback (NEW!) Ultimate Pain-Deer (NEW!) Ultimate Gasket (NEW!) Ultimate Suckermouth (NEW!) Category:Tabs Category:Under Construction